


Freaky

by digreen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Dildo, Group Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digreen/pseuds/digreen
Summary: Ойкава любил этот клуб из-за одного примечательного шоу.





	Freaky

**Author's Note:**

> ги пидор  
> я просто слушал песню которую он ассоциировал с ойкавой (Air Traffic Controller - Hurry Hurry, ее же Ойкава слушает в начале фанфика) а потом родилось вот это
> 
> Предупреждаю: публичный секс, использование вибраторов и дилдосов, групповуха, выебание мозга и много курооя.

Ойкава шел, пританцовывая в такт музыке в наушниках, даже иногда пошевеливая губами. У него было прекрасное настроение, которого не было давно. А все из-за места, в которое он сейчас направлялся.

Совсем недавно он наконец-то получил туда долгожданный доступ как полноправного члена сообщества, получая возможность участвовать в мероприятиях, а не просто смотреть со стороны.

\- Hurry, hurry, ooh, - напевал он чуть слышно, открывая дверь в бар с надписью на двери «Freak».

Как раз трек в наушниках закончился, и Тоору перешагнул порог бара, показав членскую карту охраннику. Тот кивнул, и парень прошел дальше.

Около сцены уже начали собираться зеваки. Ойкава облизнулся. Если сегодня кого-то вызовут на сцену ассистировать, то он обязательно пойдет. Из динамиков лилась неторопливая музыка, все в основном сидели и пили, никто не танцевал – настроение музыка задавала не то.

Но вот на сцене появился какой-то парень.

\- Ну что, странные наши, зажжем? – зажег толпу он, и та приветливо зарокотала. Ойкава сел у барной стойки и заказал пару коктейлей, тут же осушив их.

\- Предлагаю сначала дать телам разогреться, и давайте все вместе потанцуем!

Толпа поддержала парня, и тот подмигнул всем.

\- С вами сегодня Куроо Тетсуро, диджей, мы начинаем с танца, давай нам что-нибудь веселенькое!

Предыдущая тихая песня затихла, но уже через секунду в клубе заиграла веселая песенка. Многие повставали со своих мест, и уже к середине песни танцпол был полностью занят. Куроо пританцовывал на сцене, воображая и строя из себя черти что.

Ойкава не сводил с него глаз. Ведь именно из-за этого парня он оформил себе членскую карту и решился участвовать во всем происходящем здесь. Куроо Тетсуро пленил его с самого первого взгляда. Сам брюнет об этом, естественно не знал, но явно полагал, что является объектом дрочки как минимум половины клуба.

\- I don’t! Believe! – кричал Куроо в микрофон, и толпа подпевала ему. Ойкава же просто сидел на своем месте, глотая один коктейль за другим. Сегодня он планировал быть как можно более раскрепощенным и ни в коем случае не опозориться.

Следующая музыка была еще энергичнее предыдущей, Куроо танцевал, как заведенный, а потом стянул с себя футболку с котом и кинул ее в толпу. Кто-то завопил, видимо, получил трофей. Тетсуро улыбнулся и подмигнул толпе, продолжая танцевать.

Ойкава выпил пятый по счету шот и соскочил с барного стула, продвигаясь через танцующих людей ближе к сцене. Он надеялся, что Куроо его заметит. Как его можно было не заметить, он намного симпатичнее остальных, учитывая то, что он спортсмен и в прошлом модель.

Уже ближе к концу песни, когда все, кому не лень, пели текст песни и танцевали, полностью отдавая себя, на сцену выскочил еще один парень и тоже разделся, кинув свою футболку в зал.

\- Давай нашу, диджей! – закричал парень, и толпа взревела. – Это последняя, потом мы уже начнем наше шоу!

Музыка вновь затихла, а пепельноволосый вцепился в плечи Куроо.

\- Бро, ты бы хоть представился, пока ждем, - хмыкнул тот, а его друг взвизгнул.

\- Да разве есть тут люди, которые не знают Бокуто Котаро?! – закричал он и выставил ухо, будто прислушиваясь к ответу. Толпа призывно ответила «нет!», оглушая Ойкаву, который в свою очередь молчал, все больше пожирая взглядом брюнета. – Вот видишь, бро, некому представляться.

\- Знаешь, бро, я с тобой бы поспорил, но я уже слышу отзвуки начала нашей песни, так что зажжем по полной перед нашим обыденным шоу!

Колонки отозвались, и Бокуто с Куроо захлопали в ладоши в такт.

Ойкава тоже хлопал, а потом подхватили и остальные.

Парни на сцене пели, не попадая в ноты, но им было плевать, они пели и танцевали в свое удовольствие. Выпендривались, изображали роботов, придурков, геев, делали пошлые движения, потом смеялись, но выглядели донельзя счастливыми. Каждый в клубе зажигался, только посмотрев на них.

В середине песни под счастливый рокот толпы Куроо медленно начал танцевать стриптиз. Заметив это, Бокуто решил не отставать, и зал начал лицезреть, как парни снимают с себя брюки, не забывая танцевать. Позже, щеголяя в трусах, парни начали размахивать джинсами над головой, а в самом конце, когда песня кончилась, они бросили их в толпу. Ойкава прыгнул вверх, вспоминая то, как он прыгал в школе на подачи, и достал их за брючину, подтягивая к себе. Куроо обратил на него внимание, а Тоору с видом победителя закинул брюки на плечо и ухмыльнулся в ответ. Тетсуро тоже ухмыльнулся, а потом посмотрел на Бокуто. Тот кивнул.

\- А теперь… - Куроо подошел к микрофону, говоря тише, но не менее заводяще, - счастливые обладатели новых брюк размера XXL, прошу на сцену.

Тоору внутри себя ликовал. Куроо лично встретил его и улыбнулся, подавая руку, чтобы помочь подняться на сцену.

На фоне играло что-то веселое, но слегка нейтральное.

\- Представьтесь, наши участники сегодняшнего марафона, - попросил Бокуто, и дал микрофон своему гостю.

\- Акааши Кейджи, - покорно сказал тот, будучи будто абсолютно незаинтересованным в данном шоу.

\- Ойкава Тоору, - поспешил назвать свое имя Ойкава, когда Куроо сунул микрофон ему под нос.

\- Отлично, наши сегодняшние гости названы, а теперь прошу остальных занять свои места. Шоу начинается! – Куроо убрал микрофон в стойку, а тем временем ассистенты вынесли на сцену два стула. Вопреки распространенному мему, на них ничего не было.

Бокуто и Куроо заняли свои места, а Ойкава и Акааши заняли свои места сверху, лицом к лицу, оседлав бедра.

Даже снимаясь обнаженным для рекламы шелкового постельного белья, Ойкава не чувствовал себя смущенным, а сейчас почему-то его щеки окрасил румянец.

Танцпол опустел, все заняли свои места, кто-то ушел в вип-комнаты, кто-то к барной стойке, кто-то уселся за столики.

Ойкава почувствовал, как Куроо гладит его по спине, медленно спускаясь вниз к ягодицам. Он не знал, что в это время делают Бокуто с Акааши, да и ему в принципе было плевать. Сейчас он был с парнем, который ему нравился и который мог сегодня его трахнуть. В честь такого случая Ойкава даже подготовился.

Он огладил грудь Куроо, сжимая между указательным и средним пальцем его сосок. Сбоку послышались звуки поцелуев, и Куроо решил не отставать, притягивая Тоору к себе за ворот.

Целовался Тетсуро божественно, у Ойкавы член отвердел только от этого поцелуя, они сплетались языками, Куроо покусывал его губы, обводил языком линию десен, Ойкава передал ему инициативу и совершенно не боялся никаких последствий.

Когда Тоору оторвался от брюнета, тот с ухмылкой смотрел на парня, а потом немного оттолкнул его. Никто не улюлюкал, не хлопал, таким было правило клуба – пока идет это шоу, нельзя издавать громких звуков.

Ойкава покорно слез с парня и заметил, что на сцене появился еще один агрегат – тумбочка с двумя ящиками.

Акааши уже был наполовину раздет и покрыт пятнами засосов, а Бокуто тем временем терзал его шею, даже не обращая внимания на тумбочку.

Куроо же наклонился к ней, раскрыл ящик, вытащил что-то оттуда, а потом прошептал на ухо Ойкаве:

\- Разденься.

Ойкава снял с себя футболку, являя свое совершенное тело, затем спустил штаны вместе с трусами и переступил через них.

\- Молодец, - куснул его за ухо Куроо, - твоим стоп-словом будет… - он замолчал, видимо, давая Ойкаве самому его выбрать.

\- Если мне не понравится какая-либо практика, я скажу «Шираторизава».

Куроо приподнял брови в удивлении.

\- Как скажешь.

Тоору вновь оседлал бедра парня, а тот снова провел руками по спине, добираясь до ягодиц чуть влажными пальцами.

Тоору чуть приподнялся, а Куроо тем временем с громким звуком шлепнул его по ягодице, а потом сжал в кулак пораженное место. Ойкава чувствовал на себе тысячу взглядов, но его все устраивало. Он любил быть в центре внимания. Сегодня он на этой сцене, сегодня он специальный гость, сегодня его ублажат так, как не ублажал никто.

Куроо раздвинул ладонями ягодицы, а потом ануса что-то коснулось. Не пальцы, чуть шире и… короче.

Ойкава со стоном принял это что-то в себя, а потом понял, что это.

Тетсуро с ухмылкой посмотрел на парня, раздался какой-то щелчок, и Тоору чуть вскочил.

Он перевел взгляд вправо, где Бокуто уже трахал Акааши каким-то дилдо, а тот стоял на коленях на стуле, выпятив задницу и тихо постанывая от удовольствия.

\- Отсоси, - попросил Куроо, укусив Ойкаву в ухо напоследок.

С вибрирующим яйцом в заднице было слегка тяжело двигаться, но Тоору понимал – это только первый уровень, а есть еще минимум два.

И все их парни сегодня опробуют, в этом задница бывшей модели была уверена.

Тоору опустился на колени, а Куроо тем временем спустил с себя трусы, являя взору Ойкавы и остальных наблюдателей свой прекрасный член. Прекрасный, но чуть изогнутый член, поправил себя Ойкава, немного посмеиваясь над этой особенностью.

\- Я посмеюсь, когда буду трахать тебя этим членом, - хмыкнул Куроо прямо на ухо Тоору, и тот с вызовом посмотрел в глаза брюнету.

Ойкава послушно взял в рот уже возбужденный член парня, чувствуя, как тот касается неба. Тоору сглотнул слюну, а потом потрогал языком уздечку. Он выпустил член изо рта и слегка нажал на головку языком, пощекотав уретру, а потом размазывая выступившую смазку пальцем.

Куроо в долгу не остался, вибрация в заднице перешла на уровень выше, и Ойкава выгнулся, выставляя свой зад напоказ. Из него торчала маленькая веревочка, позволяющая потом это виброяйцо изъять. Честно говоря, Ойкава боялся двух вещей: что виброяйцо застрянет в его жопе и вытащить его можно будет только через естественный кал, либо что вибрация яйца приведет к каким-либо проблемам с внутренними органами. Но один раз попробовать можно. Куроо был опытным партнером, он знает, как работает эта штука и в принципе специально оставил хвостик торчать наружу.

Ойкава вновь обхватил член губами и с силой всосал его в себя, не забывая щекотать уздечку. Куроо положил руку на голову Тоору, тот посмотрел на затуманенные глаза брюнета и увидел его ухмылку. Тетсуро наслаждался изо всех сил, ему было очень приятно, и все это заслуга Тоору.

Ойкава решил показать Куроо, на что еще способен его рот, и взял член почти наполовину, заставив пальцы на ногах парня сжаться, а самого его содрогнуться и с силой сжать волосы на голове Ойкавы.

Он потянул голову Ойкавы вверх, отрывая того от члена, а затем смачно поцеловал, слизывая и сцеловывая всю смазку и перемешанную с ней слюну.

Куроо вывел вибрацию на новый уровень, но Ойкава никак не отреагировал – он уже привык к мерному дребезжанию в заду.

Но Тетсуро не остановился на этом, он вновь коснулся ануса Ойкавы и, не выключая вибрирующее яйцо, начал его медленно вытаскивать. И вот тогда Тоору почувствовал. Он вцепился в плечи Куроо, выпячивая зад и расслабляя его как можно больше, чтобы веревка случайно не порвалась. Яйцо немного вышло из задницы, и Куроо застыл, давая этой маленькой игрушке еще немного разработать отверстие Ойкавы. Тот подобрался и застонал Куроо в грудь, в отместку прикусывая сосок.

Куроо в ответ на это еще поводил яйцом, вытащил его, а потом вновь засунул наполовину, все еще не выключая вибрацию.

Ойкава укусил парня за грудь, несильно, чтобы не оставить следов, но ощутимо. Тетсуро сжалился над ним и выключил игрушку, убирая ее от Ойкавы и бросая во второй ящик. В нем уже лежало дилдо, которым трахали Акааши, видимо, второй ящик служил для хранения использованных предметов.

Из первого Куроо достал смазку и еще один искусственный тонкий член… который оказался двусторонним.

Бокуто, как оказалось, просто целовал Акааши, орудуя в его заднице пальцами. Куроо пихнул своего друга в плечо, и те расцепились, а потом Ойкаву и Акааши оттолкнули. Увидев прибор, который сейчас тщательно смазывал Куроо, парни сразу поняли, к чему идет дело.

Они встали задницами друг к другу, так, чтобы потом не путаться в ногах, и Куроо шлепнул их по выпяченным ягодицам, после чего приставил дилдо сначала Ойкаве. Тот выгнулся, подставляясь, а потом пластик раздвинул податливые стенки, и Тоору выдохнул. Куроо вставил до определенного уровня, а потом потянул на себя Акааши, насаживая и его. Прозрачный пластик был едва виден между ними, пока его держала рука Куроо.

\- Двигайтесь, - хлопнул в ладоши он, и Ойкава покорно двинул бедрами, но тут же ощутил движение с другой стороны. Он судорожно выдохнул и попытался подстроиться под движения Акааши, тот начал с медленного темпа. Ойкаве же не терпелось, поэтому он решил подтолкнуть своего партнера и начал двигать бедрами быстрее.

В губы что-то ткнулось, член был не похож на член Куроо, из чего Тоору сделал вывод, что это Бокуто. Член Бокуто был короче и толще, чем у Куроо, Ойкаве такие не нравились, но он покорно взял его в рот, облизывая головку и посасывая член, вбирая его в себя наполовину.

Сзади тоже слышались причмокивания – Куроо, видимо, получал удовольствие от Акааши. Движения замедлились, парни полностью отдались минетам, но два звучных хлопка и горящие отпечатки ладоней на задницах быстро вернул энтузиазм. Ойкава двигался как сумасшедший, успевая насаживаться на игрушку, сосать Бокуто и дрочить себе. Ему было невероятно приятно, но, тем не менее, он сжимал свой член у основания, оттягивая момент оргазма.

С громким хлюпом член Котаро выскользнул изо рта парня, и тот почувствовал, как его двигают. Игрушка покинула задницу, но член долго ждать себя не заставил. Куроо натянул презерватив и тут же приставил горячий член к пульсирующей дырке.

Бокуто проделал то же самое с анусом Акааши, а потом, обернувшись, Ойкава заметил, как игрушка, которую недавно вытащили из парней, вновь появилась в руках Куроо. Судя по тому, что Тетсуро пока не двигался, а чего-то выжидал, то двойное дилдо исчезло в его заднице.

Куроо нагнулся, прижимаясь грудью к спине Ойкавы. У того болели колени от долгого стояния, но эта боль была ничтожной по сравнению с тем, какое возбуждение прошило его, когда он представил картину, которую сейчас наблюдал весь клуб.

Член Куроо был в Ойкаве, член Бокуто – в Акааши, а задницы Куроо и Бокуто соединяла небольшая прозрачная труба.

Тоору застонал и двинул бедрами назад, после чего услышал томный вздох Куроо.

По цепной реакции пошли остальные, а потом Куроо задвигался. Он взял быстрый темп, не прекращая тяжело дышать на ухо Ойкаве. Тот стонал в голос, откинув голову на плечо брюнета, и наслаждался этим актом.

С другой стороны он слышал, как дышит Бокуто, как стонет Акааши, все еще тихо, но уже громче, чем раньше.

Голос Ойкавы эхом разносился по клубу, он совершенно не стеснялся нынешнего положения, даже наоборот. Он хотел, чтобы все видели, как ему хорошо, когда его трахает Куроо, он хотел, чтобы ему завидовали, что ему можно участвовать в шоу, а им приходится смотреть со своих мест, как недавно делал это сам Тоору.

Раньше Куроо и Бокуто редко выбирали партнеров, больше предпочитая друг друга, но в последнее время все чаще брали кого-то из зала на один раз. Ойкава искренне надеялся, как и каждый выходящий сюда, что это не на один раз, что эти руки еще раз обнимут его, что эти губы поцелуют его, а этот член еще раз побывает в его заднице.

Куроо ускорился, и Ойкава потянулся к своему члену. Еще несколько толчков, и он не выдержит.

Сзади во весь голос закричал Акааши, кончая, за ним последовал и Бокуто, будто задыхаясь. Куроо немного замедлился, выжидая, когда Бокуто и Акааши отделятся. Дилдо выскользнуло из задницы Куроо, и тот зарычал. Ойкава почувствовал, как его резко перевернули на спину, а потом Тетсуро вновь вставил свой член в растраханный анус. Тоору закричал, потому что в таком положении Куроо своим чуть изогнутым членом идеально касался простаты.

Куроо действительно трахал его с усмешкой, но Ойкаве было не до того, чтобы следить. Он стонал, дрочил себе, цеплялся за Куроо, а тот вбивался в парня с максимальной скоростью.

Еще пара толчков, говорил себе Ойкава, еще два…

Куроо сжал сосок парня, и Ойкава провалился в ад.

Тело горело, колени и спина были изодраны, зад слегка жгло, но Тоору чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым.

Куроо поднял его на руки, взял его вещи и под рокот толпы унес парня за барную стойку в комнату.

\- Здесь есть душ, примешь потом, в тумбочке крема, - сказал Куроо, но Ойкава ничего не слышал. Он уже спал сном младенца.

  
ОМАКЕ.

Закрыв клуб и распустив посетителей, Куроо кинул все игрушки в дезинфицирующий раствор. Бокуто явно заинтересовался в Акааши, потому что из его комнаты вновь доносились отзвуки секса, а из тумбочки пропали наручники.

Сам Куроо не знал, заинтересовал ли его сегодняшний партнер, но ночевать ему особо негде было, да и парень чувствовал вину за ободранные колени и спину невиновного Ойкавы.

Он намазал их кремом, смазал тому анус, а потом лег рядом, обнимая.

Душ они примут завтра. А остальное подождет.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Песня БокуКуро: Mark Ronson - Uptown Funk (ft. Bruno Mars)  
> P.P.S. Диджей на самом деле Кенма.


End file.
